The sleeping needs of babies and toddlers are of concern for parents. Frequently, parents place their baby or toddler in enclosed bedding (e.g., a crib) in order to prevent their baby or toddler from falling from the bed. Traditional mattresses are difficult to clean and can allow undesired buildup of heat in or near the child.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new ventilated mattress for babies and toddlers.